The present invention relates generally to honing machines and, more particularly, to a honing machine including a mandrel support structure movable to a first position for honing surfaces in one orientation using a vertical motion to stroke the honing mandrel assembly operatively attached thereto and to a second position for honing surfaces at a different orientation using linear motion producing means to stroke the honing mandrel assembly.